The Next Generation
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: Two of the grandchildren of Doc Brown and Marty McFly discover the dangers and excitement of time travel when they accidentally go back to November 1955. Based only on the first movie.
1. Earth Angel

"Earth Angel" was softly playing from the oldies station in one Hill Valley bedroom which ended up waking up Marty McFly, Sr. He rolled out of bed and got dressed, that's when he remembered that it was his birthday! It was his 85th birthday to be exact. Jennifer had invited over their family to celebrate, even the Browns were coming to the party. In 2015, Doc had gone through the rejuvenation process to add some years to his life span, but even that didn't allow for him to still be alive in 2053, so Marty had Doc promise that every year he'd have his past self use the time machine to visit Marty even after his future self was long gone.

He also was looking forward to seeing his oldest granddaughter, Emma, who he hadn't seen in five years because she was taking an extended visit to the moon. He loved all of his grandkids and he was glad that he still had his mind with him so he could remember that he would always know the order and the ages of them all. It went like this: Emma-17, Lorraine-12, William-10, and George-3. Doc also had grandkids of his own: Martin-17, Sarah-14, and Beth-8. Both families were close, especially now that they had grandchildren named after each other and their first grandkids were born in the same year.

Except, Martin Brown was two months older than Emma McFly, but they got along just fine. In fact, they got along so well that they had actually been dating without letting anyone know about it. When Doc had left from 1985 to go to 2053, Martin asked if he could borrow the car so he could "go to the movies" with "some pals." After receiving permission after begging and promising to be careful with the 80 year old DeLorean, he took off and picked up Emma. Her story was that she was going to go hoverboarding at the skate park with her friends; she couldn't believe they all bought that. They decided to go to a place where teens go to get away from parents and can have some fun with their dates, the make-out spot on the hill valley.

"Marty? When can we tell everyone that we've been dating?" asked Emma.

"I don't know. I wanna tell them to, but I don't know how they'll react to us going behind their backs all this time. Maybe tomorrow? I'll call you and when we know what to say, we'll our parents together, ok?" suggested the always thorough thinking Martine Brown.

"You're right. Now come here so I can show you how much I think you're right," said Emma.

She pulled him in for a long kiss and the Marty flipped her over in the seat. She laughed as he kept kissing her ticklish spot on her neck. She kicked out her foot and ended up hitting the gas, sending the car zooming forward. They forgot to set the break! Yelling, they quickly scrambled into the seats and Marty tried to get Emma to unfreeze her foot from the gas pedal. They were almost at 90 mph. Then there was a flash, two bangs, and then they stopped. Both of the teens jumped out of the car to see if it was ruined or 

not, and by some miraculous intervention, the car looked fine, except this piece of metal from underneath broke off.

"Grandpa is going to kill us!" said Marty.

"Marty, we didn't…you don't think…did we just go back in time like our Grandpas do?" asked Emma.

"It looks like it, check the time circuits and see." She all but ran back into the car.

"We did! November 6, 1955! We're almost 100 years into the past and the car's broken and Grandpa will kill us and we can't fix it…" She was just rambling by now because she knew they were both busted.

"Ok, look, I know what we need to do. Let's just go find Grandpa Brown and he'll fix this for us and if we tell him what happened now, in the future we won't have to explain it later to him," said Marty.

"Yeah, but my Grandpa McFly didn't live back in this time. I'll still have to tell him and Mom and Dad. You'll help me, right?" said Emma.

"Duh, of course I'll help you. Now let's go into town to find him," he said.

"Oh jeeze, town's 25 miles off from here. We'll have to walk or hop on a bus or something. Oh well, let's get started then," she said.

And it was then that Marty and Emma started their own time traveling journey, and they had yet to discover that Marty Sr. _had_ been around in November of 1955 and that Doc hadn't even _invented_ the time machine yet. They also didn't know that they'd be getting to know their Grandpas alot better than they ever thought they would…


	2. Avoiding a Paradox

Emma and Marty were able to hitch a ride all the way to the center of town after spending the night at a small hotel on the outskirts of town. Downtown looked totally different from the Hill Valley they had known all their lives; there was a kid hopping around in what Grandpa Marty had told them was moon shoes and there was a sign by a theater advertising air conditioning like that was something new. But, they then remembered, back then it _was_ new. They looked up and saw that the movie the theater was playing was starring Ronald Reagan.

"Wait a minute. Ronald Reagan? He was an _actor_?" asked Emma.

"I didn't know that either. Good thing Jerry Lewis never went into politics, he was real popular around this time too. At least that's what Grandpa Brown told me," answered Marty.

They knew that the first thing they should do was to go find Marty's Grandpa and they decided to go into public station that might have a phone book. There was another teen about their age who walked in a hurried pace past them and into a restaurant called Lou's and they followed him, hoping that he would know his way around. They went in and the other teenager walked over to be with who they assumed was his friend, but the other one looked kind of weak and shy. She watched him ask who she figured was Lou and the scrawny one got a chocolate milk while his mystery friend sat at the counter. Emma and Marty sat up at the counter and were just about to ask him if they knew a Doc Brown when a big guy came through the door with three guys behind him.

"Hey McFly! I thought I told you never to come in here." said the big guy.

"I don't even _know_ you. You can't tell me where to go!" said Emma.

"Who the hell are you? I'm talking to McFly over there. Well, what have you got to save for yourself, McFly?" he said again.

"I _am_ a McFly. Emma McFly. Who are you and why are you bossing people around?" asked Emma.

"Em, don't. Let's go find Grandpa Brown by ourselves," said Marty.

"I don't have to tell any butthead who I am or why I'm doing something. And what do you mean 'Grandpa Brown'? That old man has kids? Probably bastard children cause he ain't married. Ha ha." he said to Marty and Emma.

"Jesus! You must be Biff Tannen!" said Marty, realizing that getting angry wouldn't be helping things along. He had heard stories about what Biff could do.

"Yeah and what's it to you? Just make like a tree and get out of here!" said Biff.

"Hey! I asked you a question. What gives you the right to boss people around?" asked Emma, poking Biff in his chest.

Marty McFly tripped Biff up before he could get to this strange girl who claimed to be a relation to him. When he fell over and got knocked out on a booth everyone heard:

"Isn't he a dream boat?" gushed a girl that looked extremely familiar.

"Marty! That's my Great-grandma Lorraine!" said Emma in an excited whisper.

"Maybe your Great-grandpa George is around here too," said Marty.

"It must have been the guy on the skateboard. Let's follow him to his house and try to get to know him and see if he knows Grandpa Brown," answered Emma.

"Yeah, he's walking over there, let's go,'' he answered.

**Inside Doc's House**

_"Doc, we have a problem! I was at Lou's with my Dad and these two kids show up and one of them said that they were a McFly and the other said they were looking for their 'Grandpa Brown'. Maybe they're from the future!" said Marty._

_"Great Scott! Now we've got __three__ kids from the future! Marty, we can't tell them who you are; if they know too much it could alter the space-time continuum and unzip the fragments of time itself resulting in a paradox!" answered Doc._

_"This is heavy. Doc, how can we fool our own family?" asked Marty._

_"We don't know that for sure, but I still want you to be under the guise of Calvin Klein to avoid any confusion," said Doc._

_"You're the Doc, Doc," was his reply._

**Back outside**

It turned out that they weren't following George, but they were actually following Marty McFly! They followed him all the way to Riverside Drive and knocked on the door after he'd gone inside.

An old man opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is George McFly in there? I need to ask him if he knows a Doctor Emmet Brown. He's my Grandpa and we've had some…car trouble and he can help us," answered Marty.

Doc was shocked to see that Marty had been correct about the new kids. "Great Scott! Get inside! Quickly, quickly!" he said.

They walked over to the boy in suspenders and asked him, "Are you George McFly?"

"N-no, I'm Mar-Calvin Klein. Who are you?" asked Calvin.

"Well, I'm Emma McFly and this is Marty Brown. We're looking for Marty's Grandpa. His name is Doctor Emmet Brown. Do either of you know him?" asked Emma.

Doc and Marty shared a look. How much did they know and where did they come from? Where they truly from the future? They decided to take the chance and ask them. Besides, Doc wanted to know if this was really his granddaughter and Marty wanted to know if this was his grandson.

"Ah, where are you guys from?" asked Marty from 1985.

"We're from—"started Emma when there was another knock on Doc's front door. This time it was Lorraine.


	3. This is Heavy

"Oh no! It's your Mother. You two hide," said Doc as he went to go open the door.

Emma and Marty went to hide behind a big machine that was covered up with a big white sheet. What could he mean when he said that Lorraine was Calvin's Mom? Lorraine McFly was Emma's Great-grandmother, so if she was Calvin's Mom that would mean that he was somehow related to her. He could be a relative that had died or that she had never met, but she would worry about that later.

"Hello," she said to Doc as she opened the door.

"Hey, Cal, I was wondering if you'd ask me to go with you to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance that's coming up," she said.

"Y-you mean nobody's asked you yet?" asked Calvin.

"No," she answered breathlessly.

"But, uh, what about George?" he replied.

"George _McFly_? Well, he's kinda cute and all, but I'm looking for a man that stands up for himself and who knows what he wants," she said.

It looked to Marty that Calvin was kind of uncomfortable with her asking him this and every time she'd get really close to him, he'd lean away from her. Maybe they had broken up and Calvin didn't want to get hurt again by her. Of maybe Lorraine was some sort of stalker that creeped him out. He hoped that Emma's relative wasn't some creeper though.

"I, uh, I guess I could take you then," Calvin said, looking over at Doc. Doc just shook his head.

"Great! See you later then!" And with that she was out the door and down the street.

"Is it ok to come out now?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, the coast is clear," said Calvin.

"So, since _that's_ over, can you help me find my Grandpa Brown?" asked Marty.

Doc exchanged glances with Marty who just shrugged as if to say it was his choice.

"I _am _Grand- Doctor Emmet Brown, but just how did you find me and how did you get here?" he asked.

"We followed Calvin here-," Doc cut them off by saying, "Mart-_Calvin _did you wear a big flashing sign that said follow me to Riverside Drive? Do you want to be found out?!" yelled Doc. Marty sheepishly said, "Sorry."

"Anyway, we followed Calvin here and we are from the year 2053. We got here using a time machine that you built," said Marty Brown.

"Can you prove it?" asked Doc.

"In the future, you told all of Marty Sr.'s and your grandkids of how you got the idea for a time machine. You were hanging a clock in your bathroom and you slipped and hit your head on your sink. Then you had the idea to build the flux capacitor," said Emma.

"It's not like they could have just made that up Doc," said Marty McFly to Doc.

"Well, where is the time machine now?" he asked.

"We crashed it. It wasn't really bad, but Mr. Fusion, what the flux capacitor runs on, was busted and the old plutonium chamber is all we have to use to get us back. Obviously we have no plutonium with us," answered Marty B.

"Looks like that'll be two lightning rods for you to build then, Doc. One for them and one for me," said Marty M.

"Why would you need one?" asked Emma.

Marty decided to fess up. They were in the same sticky situation as he was and Emma was his granddaughter; he felt he owed it to her, them, to tell the truth.

"I'm not really Calvin Klein. I'm Marty McFly and I'm trying to get back to the year 1985, but first I have to make sure my parents fall in love so I don't get-," and Marty B. and Emma filled in the last word, "erased."

"So you're my Grandpa Marty! What are you doing here?!" yelled Emma, she so badly wanted to run over to give him a hug, but didn't because it might make him nervous like Lorraine made him nervous.

"I think that's a bit _too_ much information at once. Anyway, you can ask me in 98 years from now…if I'm still alive then," he added.

"You are! We were celebrating your 85th birthday and me and Marty went for a drive to…anyway, you're still alive," Emma stopped, not wanting to tell her Grandpa that they had taken the time machine to go make-out.

He looked at them suspiciously. "Is there something going on between the two of you?" asked Marty.

"Ok, ok! He's my boyfriend! We were gonna tell everyone after the party, but then we find ourselves stuck here!" said Emma, blushing.

"I'm not even going to ask how that means that you got stuck here. But since you're here, you can help me get my parents fall in love," said Marty.

"I know George McFly is your Dad, but where can we find your Mom?" asked Marty B.

"You saw Lorraine when she came in here, didn't you?" They nodded their heads. "Well, that's her," he said.

"_What?! _No wonder you were all nervous when she feeling up on you," said Emma.

"Yeah, so, you keep trying to get George, my Great-grandpa, to ask out Lorraine. Us two can go to the dance together and Emma, you try to convince her girl-to-girl. She might listen to you better then," said Marty B.

"This is heavy…" said Marty M, knowing that this wouldn't be easy.


	4. Clothes Shopping

"Marty, do we _really_ have to wear these clothes? They look weird," said Emma as she was trying on clothes in the changing room at Ruth's Frock Shoppe.

"Yes you have to! You gotta be able to blend in with the folks around here. My first day here, everyone asked me why I was wearing a life jacket because I had on my red vest," he answered back, standing outside the door.

"Alright. How's this look on me?" she asked, stepping out wearing a flattering blue dress.

"You almost look like my Mom," he answered, "It looks nice on you."

She spun around in the mirror, feeling satisfied with herself. She knew it was a compliment to be told that she looked like Lorraine. It was also nice to hear that her Grandpa approved. Sure it was weird to go out dress shopping with your Grandpa before you're even born, but still, it's nice to spend time with a loved family member no matter where, or in this case, when you are.

"Thanks Grandpa," she said. Marty's face turned red. But can you blame him? He's seventeen and he already met his granddaughter!

"Um, you're welcome, but you can call me Marty while we're all here. It's too weird to be called that because Jennifer and I aren't even married yet," he answered sheepishly.

"Ok, I understand, sorta. But thanks for coming with me," she said with a smile.

"No problem. It's kinda nice to know at least one of my grandkids will look like the Banes-McFly side of the family. And then that would mean _I'm_ going to have children… This is heavy," he groaned out those last words.

"Don't worry! If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything!" she proclaimed, trying to boost his spirits.

Marty looked at her in amazement. It was funny how that phrase has bounced from generation to generation, even skipping around through time. He smiled.

"You're right. Let's get back home to see what Doc thinks we should do next," he said.

"Yeah, let's go see what he has Marty wearing!" she said laughing. What would she find her boyfriend wearing?

"Grandpa, do I _have_ to slick my hair back like that? I'll look like a zippo or a trank!" he complained.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I do know how young men dress now a days. Here are some suspenders for you to wear," he said passing a pair to him through the door at the Men's Apparel Shop.

"I look like my Grandpa wearing these," he told Doc.

"Well, apparently I _am_ your Grandfather, so you would end up looking like me," answered Doc, getting a little worn down by his complaining.

"Sorry," he said, "I'll wear everything else but the suspenders. Deal?"

"Alright. Come on out so I can have a look at you," he said.

When Marty B. stepped out from behind the changing room door, Do thought he was looking at his younger self. The boy obviously took after his side of the family and that made him realize that that must mean he'd have a wife in the future! Would he dare to ask Marty at least what her name was?

"Marty, what's your Grandmother's, my wife's name?" asked Doc.

"I don't know if I should tell you because you always say people shouldn't know too much about their own destinies. I guess I can tell you that she's lived in Hill Valley her whole life and she has long brown hair and she's old fashioned. But that's all I'm saying," he answered.

"Well, thanks for telling me something about her, but I supposed we ought to go catch up with Marty and Emma," he said.

"You're welcome. Yeah, I think they went to that Frock Shoppe a few blocks over," said Marty, holding the door open for Doc.

"It's this way," Doc replied, leading the way.

The two pairs met up on Hill Street and when Marty and Emma saw each other they started laughing. They blended in just fine with everyone but themselves. Marty had seen Emma wear some funny things before, such as: a red tutu on Halloween, a pink feather boa, and even knew she women's Barbie underwear because she had it hanging out of her drawer and she didn't know it was there, but this was tops. The definitely looked like their Grandparents.

"I don't see what's so comical about not trying to be erased from existence," said Doc, putting a damper on their laughing spree. This was serious stuff they were dealing with and he felt he needed to have them understand that.

"Doc, it is kinda funny, you have to admit. We gotta ease them into the 1955 transition slowly, just like you did for me," said Marty M., trying to keep the peace.

With a sigh, Doc resigned that Marty was right. "I just don't want to cause a-"

"Paradox…" finished the three teenagers, they'd heard this speech before.

"Exactly, and if you paid attention all the other times I've explained that, we wouldn't be having this discussion, now would we?" asked Doc.

It was then he decided that teenagers would never listen and they'd have to deal with their own consequences, even though he wanted everything to turn out right for everyone, including himself.

"Ok, Doc, you win. We'll go back to your place and have a nonparadoxal evening," said Marty M.

Marty B. and Emma stifled a giggle at how solemnly he'd said that and then quickly followed their Grandpas back to the Brown home. They'd had fun getting to know their Grandpas better and looked forward to the next few days.


	5. Time for School, Part I

November 8, 1955

"Wake up! Time for school!" called Doc early the next morning.

The only answer was three sleepy groans coming from the makeshift beds in his living room. None of them wanted to get up at 7:00 on a fall day that had perfect sleeping weather. Why did Doc have to be so mean by waking them all up?

"Up and at 'em. Come on, everyone needs to get going now!" he tried again.

Doc had never known that it would be this hard getting them up in the morning. He remembered that when he had school he would wake up at dawn to help out with them chickens and set the table for breakfast. Then he'd check to make sure his homework was in his bag and he packed a lunch to eat at the school yard with his friend Lila McFly. There was only one teacher for the local school house, Miss Clara was a very nice older lady that had married the town blacksmith and had two kids, that's not including the ones she taught. For some reason she showed special interest in what Doc had to say and in his work and experiments. He wondered what happened to his old teacher after she moved away with the blacksmith back in 1935…

Anyway, the point was that he couldn't figure out why they weren't eager to learn and get to school, or so they could at least make sure Marty M.'s parents fell in love at the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance.

Twenty minutes later, Doc heard them finally getting up and ready to go. Since Doc knew they were running late, he'd packed them all lunches to save them some time, he thought it would be the nice thing to do.

"Morning Doc," said Marty M. as he yawned.

"Hey Grandpa, _Marty_, Marty," said Emma, nodding to each one in turn.

"Mornin'," said Marty B. He gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and nodded to Marty and Doc.

Marty and Doc shared a look with each other. They didn't need a mind reading machine to know that those two were dating. Weird, their _grandkids_ were in love with each other. They were going to be family in the future! It made the two soon-to-be-Grandpas happy to know that.

"Why are you guys staring at us?" asked Marty B.

"Oh, no reason, it's just not every day that I have three future-kids in my home," said Doc, trying to cover up their obvious blunder.

The couple looked at each other. Did they know? Wouldn't it be easier if they confessed now so that they would know in the future? They decided to tell after school that day.

BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF

After saying good-bye to Doc, they grabbed their lunches as they ran out the door, calling their thanks for the lunches. Doc reminded them all to use fake names at school.

"Whoa! This is what Hill Valley High looked like 100 years ago? It looks brand new," said Emma.

"It _is_ brand new. They built it 1952," answered Marty B.

"You know your history, very good," said Emma, feeling proud of her boyfriend.

When Marty M. heard her say that he got goose bumps all over his arm and he shivered; it was almost as if he'd heard that phrase before? Maybe he'd here it in his future? The past even?

"You ok?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, don't worry. Now we should start using our fake names now. I'm Calvin Klein, who are you guys gonna be?" asked Marty M.

"I want to be Alex P. Keaton, I love _Family Ties_," said Marty B.

"I'll be Claudia Wells, she's so pretty. Don't you think?" asked Emma.

"Um, sure, I guess she's alright. I mean, I'd never date her or anything, but she's ok. Anyway, only our fake names now," said Marty M.

And with that they entered the building. They got their class schedules and Marty M. and Emma had most of their classes together, so Marty B. had to go on alone. While Marty and Emma were going to Chemistry, they saw and old, bald guy yelling at a weaker kid. He was calling him a slacker.

"_Calvin_, that's gotta be Mr. Strickland!" said Emma_._

"How do you know about Strickland?" asked Marty.

"Everyone knows about him. He was principal here until 2012. He retired when he was 87, the stress on his throat from yelling so much finally got to him and he had to retire," supplied Emma, "I wasn't born when yet when he died in 2034 when he was 109."

"This is heavy," he said.

"Yeah, I know" she agreed.

The day went smoothly for the most part, that is, until it was lunch time. The Martys and Emma were able to get a section of table to themselves and the two boys were trying to coax her into talking with Lorraine to get her to go out with George.

"Ok, ok, I see what I can do," she said as she fixed her white sweater over her shoulders.

She made her way over to her table and almost made it, but that's when Biff saw her.

"Well lookie what we have here. You're new around here, ain't you?" he asked, laying on the charm.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she challenged.

"Oh, a feisty one, huh? I was thinkin' of asking Lorraine to the dance, but maybe I'll ask you. What do you say?" asked Biff.

"Get your meat hooks off of me!" she yelled, trying to push him out of her way.

He grabbed her arm. "Who asked you? That punk Calvin Klein?" he asked angrily.

"No, Alex did ok?" he tugged away from him but he held fast.

"No, it's not ok. When are you gonna get it through your thick skull, Claudia, you're my girl," he said pulling her closer to him.

"I wouldn't be your girl even if you had a million dollars!" she said. And with that, she kicked him in the shin and ran out of the lunch room. So much for her talking to Lorraine.

The two Martys looked at each other. It's not like they could follow after her, people might think they made her upset. Luckily, Lorraine got up out of her chair and went off to find the new girl.

She checked the bathroom first and only one stall was locked and she heard crying coming through the door.

"Hey, new girl? Are you ok? I'm Lorraine Banes. Look, I know how you feel, he does that to me and a few of my friends. He says he loves us, but everyone knows he's a jerk and bully. Don't let him make you upset, it makes him feel good. But you were really brave standing up to him," she said, trying to make her feel better.

"Will you come out now?" asked Lorraine.

She heard the bolt slide open and the new girl came out. Emma rubbed her eyes and wiped her nose.

"I'm Claudia Wells. You're Lorraine right? Calvin told me a little about you," said Emma.

"Really?!" she sighed hopefully, "Oh, nice to meet you. What did he say?"

"Um, that you were real pretty and kind to people, you know, people like _George McFly_," said Emma, putting emphasis on her last two words.

"Yeah, there's no need to be cruel to someone just because they're nerdy, right?" Lorraine laughed, "I'm glad to know that Cal's paying attention to me. Isn't he a dreamboat?"

"Yep, a real dreamboat…So, have you always lived in Hill Valley?" asked Emma, trying to make small talk to lead her closer to an invite over to her house.

They talked out in the hall until the lunch bell rang to signal that afternoon classes were starting and they met up again after school.

"Hey, all peachy keen now?" asked Lorraine.

"Yes, thank you. You're a real nice friend, I'll bet, Lorraine," answered Emma.

"You know what? You should come over to my house some day soon. How 'bout the 11th? We can get in our dance clothes and do our hair together? What do you say?" proposed Lorraine.

"Ok! That sounds like fun! Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow in History, ok? Bye!" said Emma as she started running to catch up with the boys.

"Good, I'll tell my folks! Bye!" Lorraine waved and then she too started off for home.


	6. Feeding the Troops

"Hey guys. What's slooping?" asked Emma.

"Well, I felt pretty tranked out when I had to go to Art class. It was pretty boring and I had to draw a picture of a farm and present it to the class," Marty B. rolled his eyes.

"Uh, did I miss something here? What do you mean by 'tranked' and 'slooping'?" asked Marty M.

"Oh yeah, you don't know the new slang yet. Slooping means 'what's going on' and tranked means your mind was somewhere else or you don't know what's going on," answered Emma, "So, what's slooping?"

The boys exchanged glances. Should they ask her what happened during lunch and if she was able to talk to Lorraine? Or should they tell her about their failed attempt with George? They decided on the first choice…to make sure everything was ok with her.

"First, what happened with you at lunch? What did Biff say to you?" asked Marty M., hoping that he hadn't touched her or threatened her.

"He wanted me to go out with him, and I said no, I'm going with Alex. He told me that I better go with him and he grabbed me, you saw that. But I'm glad you didn't go over or there could have been a fight. I ran away to the bathroom because he couldn't get me there. Lorraine must have seen me and felt bad because she followed in after me.

"She was really nice and she invited me to her house to sleep over and have dinner and then get ready together on the twelfth. Now, stop avoiding my question. How'd it go for convincing George?" finished Emma, not letting the boys get away that easily.

"He said no. He'd miss Science Fiction Theater and no one on this planet was going to make him go or ask her out," answered Marty B.

That's when the light bulb went off in Marty M.'s head. All George had said was no one on _this_ planet was gonna make him go…no one on _this_ planet…!

"I have an idea," he said and proceeded to tell them his plan.

Since George was so into sci-fi, Marty thought it would be a good idea to use it to their advantage. Marty still had 1985 Doc's radiation suit and he planned to use it to sneak into George's house on the tenth, the night before Emma was going to sleep over at Lorraine's, and then he'd use his "future gadgets" to _make_ George ask her out.

"I think it'll work Mr. Mc-Marty," said Marty B., correcting himself.

"Are we gonna tell your Grandpa about this?" asked Emma, not being sure if they should.

"Yeah, he's gotta have some stuff I can use to freak Dad out. And he's the only one of us with a car," said Marty M.

"Well, there's that," said a defeated Emma, "I suppose we should get home and finish all this homework."

They two Martys started laughing at her.

"What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton are you laughing like a bunch of lobos about?" asked Emma with her hands on her hips and sounding very much like Doc Brown.

"You're actually going to do your homework? We're only going to be here for three more days and you're worried about grades?" asked Marty B.

"God, you're just like Jennifer, not mention that you sound like Doc too," said Marty M., "Jen's really good at school and always does her homework. She's also really good about getting me away from Strickland too," He smiled.

"Well, someone has to be responsible around here! You're just a bunch of goofy boys! I'm going home, but you're welcome to stay here yucking it up," said an indignant Emma as she started walking away.

The Martys sobered up a bit and followed her back to Doc's house on Riverside Drive.

"Doc! We're home!" said Marty M.

"I'm starved. What's for dinner?" asked Emma.

"Can we have some hydrated pizza?" asked Marty B.

"Great Scott, what have I gotten myselves into?" thought Doc to himself, "And what in the name of Einstein is a hydrated pizza?"

When Doc walked into the living room the teens all looked over at him and started asking what was to eat and when dinner would be and if he had any snacks. Poor Doc didn't know what to do. He didn't know how much one teen could eat, let alone three of them.

"I may not know what a hydrated pizza is, but I can order some regulars ones from the restaurant in town. What kind would like?" asked Doc.

"Pepperoni!" "Mushroom!" "Cheese!" "Sausage!" Were the replies he received.

"Stop, stop, stop! The best I can do for you is half cheese and one other topping. We can't have four different pizzas. I'm not made of money you know," he said, trying to keep them and himself calm.

After much deliberation, the three chose ½ cheese and ½ mushroom. Doc breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about something to drink?" asked Marty B.

"Pepsi!" they all chorused at the same time.

"Well, that was easy," thought Doc as he went to dial the pizza parlor.

Forty five minutes later, they were all chowing down on the two pizzas that Doc ordered and were sitting at the kitchen table.

"So, were you able to convince your father to ask out your mom?" asked Doc between bites.

"It was a no go. But I have a plan that will scare him into asking her out," said Marty M.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I'm gonna dress up as an alien and threaten him with brain melting," he answered nonchalantly, "I've got a hairdryer I can use as a space ray gun and a radiation suit to cover up my body so he won't know it's me."

"Marty, you'll have to be extremely careful not to get caught by your Dad, if you go through with this plan of yours. It could result in a paradox!" he said urgently.

"Trust me; this won't destroy the universe or anything. It's easy, you'll see."

Doc hoped that he was right. The consequences of anything going wrong could be disastrous!

"And what about you and Lorraine, Emma?" asked Doc.

"She invited me to sleep over on the 11th so we can make our final plans and then after school we'll get ready together and hopefully she'll be going with Great Grandpa," she said.

"Well, at least _one_ of you was responsible in all of this," he said, praising Emma and slightly scolding the two Martys.

"Come on, Grandpa, this is heavy stuff. Don't be so hard on us," answered his grandson.

"You've been hanging out with Marty too much these past few days, haven't you? There isn't anything wrong with the Earth's gravitational pull, so nothing should be 'heavy,'" said Doc, clearly not getting what the teen was talking about.

"Oh, no, it means that-" he started, but Marty cut him off with a shake of his head. It was no use trying to make sense of slang to Emmett Brown. His forte was science, not teenagers. But the other Marty was smart and just smiled and nodded; he loved his Grandpa nonetheless.

There wasn't much on TV that night, so around 10:00, Doc said they should go to bed so they wouldn't be so much trouble to wake up the next morning. Emma considered protesting, but knew it would come to nothing. She kissed her boyfriend good-night and crawled into her sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep. Marty M. looked over at him with a smirk on his face.

"I won't be mad if you tell you're dating," said Marty.

"We were gonna tell you in the future at your birthday party, but that's when all this started happening. Now since you know, you'll know in the future," he whispered back.

"Wow, Doc'd be proud of you. I'm not good with fourth dimensional thinking, but you got it right. I know I just met you, but you have my blessing," he replied.

"That comes from 'Doc' being my Grandpa, I guess, but thanks Marty. That means alot to me, we had been kinda sneaking around and felt bad about it, but now we won't have to worry about it. I'll tell my Grandpa the news tomorrow, ok? Night," he said, going over to his own mattress on the floor.

Marty was glad at how the day had turned out. Something told him that the future was looking better already.


	7. Time for School, Part II

Marty Brown

The next morning Marty B. was the first one awake, after Doc, that is. He decided to just go get it over with and to tell him that him and Emma were dating. He knew Doc was awake because he heard a hammering sound coming from his garage and a few whizzing noises with a good helping of crashes along with it.

"Morning Grandpa. What cha working on?" he asked, easing in with light conversation.

Doc wasn't expecting anybody to be up at 6:30 and he jumped and dropped his hammer on his foot.

"Yow! What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton was that for?!" he yelled as he jumped around, holding his foot.

"Oops, sorry! You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Doc said, limping back over to his work bench, "What can I do for you? Don't you know how early it is right now?"

"Well, see, I need to talk to you about something," he started. He was encouraged by a nod from his Grandpa.

"I'm dating Emma!" he said in a rush, just wanting to get it over with, "We were going to tell you at Marty's party in the future, but that's when we got stuck back here. We had been sneaking around, so we decided to tell you now instead of later. So in the future you guys already know so it was never really a secret in the first place then…or was it? I don't know…"

Doc, to say the least, was proud of Marty. Not only did he have the courage to confess that he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was also thinking like a scientist. This said to Doc that he knew how to take responsibility for his actions and was willing to make amends and that maybe, just maybe, he'd follow in Doc's footsteps as a scientist.

"Thank you for letting me know that. This will make things easier for you in the future and then you won't go sneaking around. And it also tells me that you know how to think fourth dimensionally! Can you try teaching that to the other Marty? He seems hopeless at figuring that kind of thing out," said Doc, half kidding and half serious.

Marty laughed and said with a smirk, "Sure Grandpa, I'll tell him you said that. I'm sure that'll go over real well."

Doc rolled his eyes. What was with teenagers? Were the all _trying_ to make his life more difficult? When he realized Marty was only kidding, he gave him a shove off the work bench. Both of them started laughing.

Emma McFly

"Morning Marty," said Emma cheerfully, "Have you seen Marty and Doc? Marty's spot was empty when I woke up."

"They're both outside in the garage. I heard them go out early this morning. I think Doc is working on the lightning rods for the DeLoreans. You ready for dinner at my Mom's house tonight?" said Marty.

"Yeah, but I'm just really worried, you know? Like what if I screw up and we all become erased?" she asked in a fearful tone.

"Hey, don't worry! You'll be ok. At least you're just going as friends with her. I might have to take her myself if I can't convince George when I try tonight," said Marty.

"What if we don't succeed?" she asked.

"We have to. We can't just back out!" he said, trying to encourage her.

"I hope so…but what about Biff? I don't want him touching me or Lorraine or hurting anyone. I can't just let him get to me, but he's so much bigger than me! Look, now I'm talking to myself!" she cried, "But, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything, right?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, hey, of course it'll be alright!" he said, giving her a hug to calm her down, "We'll all get through this, ok?"

"Ok. I know we can do it," she said, already feeling empowered by those famous words.

"Where did you hear that line? You know: if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything?" he asked.

"In the future, you say it all the time. So does Doc. Where did you hear it?" she answered.

"Well I heard it from Doc too. Maybe I can get my Dad to live by those words one day. You saw how he was at school, but hopefully he'll figure it out," he said.

"Oh! We're late for school!" she yelled, looking at Doc's kitchen clock.

"Damn! Let's go get Marty and get out of here!" he said.

And with that, they all ran to school and had to serve a detention with none other than Mr. Strickland himself. Apparently they were all a bunch of slackers.

#

Sorry this was a short chapter, but I had to update. See my bio for update info for all my stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


	8. Getting Back

School was over and it turned out that Marty M. would have to take his Mom to the dance and he prayed that he wouldn't have to do anything creepy. Maybe George would want to take her home? Marty didn't know. All he knew was that Emma was at Lorraine's and they were getting dressed and doing their hair and make-up together. He put on his grey zoot suit and went to pick up his date; Marty B. was borrowing Doc's yellow car to take Emma.

He walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He heard two girls giggle and then Lorraine opened the door, wearing her salmon colored dress with the white frill on the bottom.

"Calvin! You're here! Where's Emma's date?" she asked happily, looking around for 'Alex.'

"He _is_ coming right?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, he left right after I did. Oh, uh, here. I got you a corsage," he said, reaching over to pin the flowers on her dress.

Lorraine blushed; she'd never been treated like such a lady before. This only made her like Marty even more, which did nothing to help his cause. Just then Doc's yellow car pulled up and Emma came down the stairs wearing her green silk dress that she had picked out for the occasion.

"You look beautiful _Claudia_," emphasizing her name, but also complimenting her.

"Thanks Mar-Calvin, you look real handsome," she returned.

He held out his arm to Lorraine. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, huh," she said airily, taking his arm. He led her to the car and opened the door for her. His Mother had taught him well.

He heard Marty B.'s car follow behind him, then pass him, and then disappear around the bend. Apparently they were more anxious about being on location then he was, which was saying something. Still, it didn't take long for them to pull up into the school parking lot.

"Mind if we…park?" he asked.

"Sure. I'd love to park!" she said happily.

"Huh?" he whimpered.

"Marty," she laughed," I'm almost 18, it's not like I've never parked before."

Marty was so nervous that he was sweating. "Lorraine, did you ever have a time where you knew you had to act a certain way, but when you got there, you didn't know if you could go through with it?" he asked nervously.

"Sorta like a first date?" she asked, trying to be helpful.

"Well, uh, kinda…"he trailed off.

"You know what I do for those times?" she asked seductively.

"What?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I don't worry," she finished by planting a big one on his lips.

Marty panicked and prayed that George would hurry up and have the guts to go through with the plan and to tell him off. Lorraine pulled away first.

"I don't know what it is, but when I kiss you, it's like…kissing my _brother_. But I guess that doesn't make any sense," said Lorraine feeling dumb.

"No, no, trust me, it makes _perfect _sense," he said.

Just then they heard someone walk over to their car. Marty felt bad that George had come too late, but still, he had made the effort and that should make Lorraine happy at least. Only it wasn't George who yanked the car door open, it was Biff!

"You cost 300 damage to my car you s.o.b! And I'm gonna take it out of you're a!" he said. Three guys held on to him while Biff punched him in the stomach.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" she yelled. Instantly regretting saying anything because Biff turned to her, "Well lookie what we have here!" He hopped into the car when she tried to get out the other door.

"Well, get outta here! This ain't no peep show!" he yelled and his three guys ran and tossed him into the trunk of a car.

George picked the wrong time, but probably the right time, to open the door and say, "Hey you, get your damn hands…off…her…" George felt like crap.

"I think you got the wrong car McFly." He started to turn away but hesitated.

"Just move along and no one gets hurt." He would have bolted from there except Lorraine was in trouble and he was the only one who could save her.

"No, Biff, you leave her alone," he said quietly.

Biff jumped out of the car and twisted his arm behind his back, he easily deflected Lorraine's attempt to make him stop. Biff's mistake was that when he pushed her on the ground, he'd loosened his hold on him and then he turned, made a fist, and punched his lights out! He then turned to Lorraine, held out his hand, and asked, "Are you ok?"

All Lorraine could do as look up at her savior, nod her head, and start walking into the dance hall with George on her arm.

Meanwhile, Marty had finally gotten released from the trunk and found himself playing "Earth Angle" as a song "for all the lovers out there."

At the end of the song, George gave her a big kiss and Marty stopped fading away and played the last chords of the song as George waved to him.

When asked to play a song that "really cooks," Marty started rocking out to "Johnny B. Goode" and then the hall was hopping.

While dancing, Emma, wearing the green dress, danced by with Marty. Marty said, "Heard you knocked out Biff! Nice!" He, of course, had already heard the story from future Marty.

Emma then said," Hey, George, did you ever think about running for class President?" She figured hearing that would be a good confidence boost for him.

Suddenly, Marty B. and Emma heard Marty M. playing in the crazy way he said would signify that they needed to get out to their DeLorean and wait for Doc's signal at the end of the street.

Marty gave his consent for George to take Lorraine home with the reminder to go easy on their kid if he ever set the living room rug on fire and then he rushed out the door.

And then, well, you know how it goes…Marty M. gets to his house and Emma and Marty B. get to theirs. So let's get back to the birthday party, shall we? (AN. Not trying to cheat you story, it's just alot to type and you know how it goes)

Boom! Boom! Boom! Emma and Marty knew they were back in Hill Valley…

Cliff Hanger!! :D


	9. The Future's Gonna Change

Hill Valley – 2053

"Whoa," said Marty as he realized that they were in the middle of the road in what was a much more futuristic Hill Valley than they had just been in.

"Whoa is right. We gotta get back to the party though and we have to tell our Grandpas what we did…even though they already know," replied Emma.

Marty drove double time back to Marty Sr.'s house and back to the party. They sure had alot of explaining to do. It wasn't long before they were pulling into the floating garage of the McFly house and running in the back yard where the party was.

"Did you kids have a nice time?" asked Doc.

"Uhhhh…um, yes, we did. With your help of course," said Emma with a secret smile.

"What movie did you go see?" asked Marty Sr.

"We saw Jaws 32. It wasn't nearly as good as the Jaws from 1985 though," answered Marty B.

"Oh really. Since when?" he asked his namesake.

"Since I realized how important it is to know about your past so you don't mess it up."

"Marty, don't you know by now? You won't mess anything up because if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish _anything_," said Emma.

Doc winked at her. "Anything else you'd like to tell the rest of us?" prodded Doc. He had waited nearly 100 years to finally have all this put to rest.

"Yes, actually, we do. Grandpa Brown, Grandma Clara, Mr. and Mrs. McFly, we've been a keeping a secret from you…" started Emma.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant!" yelled Jennifer.

"No! No, no, no, not anything like that. It's that me and Marty B. have been dating and we didn't tell you guys. We're sorry for sneaking around like that.

"Oh, honey, we've known that. We were just waiting to see when you'd both trust us enough to say something!" said Clara with a smile.

Emma's face turned red. "So, you guys _aren't_ mad at us?" asked Marty B. timidly.

"No, but next time you use the time machine, don't use it to make-out, ok?" asked Marty Sr., "that's one we all use, you know?"

Emma ran over to give Doc and Marty M. a hug. Marty B. shook their hands.

Emma whispered something in Marty's ear, "Thanks for making my week in '55 so much fun." Then she walked away to get some barbeque with her boyfriend.

Marty Sr. couldn't help but smile when he saw she was still wearing the shiny green dress, same as the day he last – first – saw her.

"The future's gonna change," he said as he too went to go get something to eat.

BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF BTTF

Thank you for waiting patiently for the end to my story. All reads and reviews are greatly appreciated! :]


End file.
